THIS invention relates to a pool skimming device.
A problem faced by swimming pool owners with limited time to maintain their pools is that of collecting and removing floating leaves and other debris from the pool surface. A number of pool skimming devices designed to address this problem have been proposed and are in use with greater or lesser degrees of success. However one of the main drawbacks experienced with the majority of the known skimming devices is the necessity for them to be fixed to the wall of the swimming pool. This generally requires holes to be drilled into the wall, often below the water level. This in turn necessitates at least partial emptying of the pool with a good deal of inconvenience and wastage of water.